life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Petersen
Stanley Petersen is one of the members of Away, an Arizonan desert community. He appears in Episode 5 of Life is Strange 2. Personality Stanley has a relaxed demeanor. He has a habit of sounding judgmental, calling Becky's current partner a "posh newyorker" and seeing himself as unable to offer advice like Karen Reynolds does without veering into this. Although he misses the luxuries of civilization, Stanley enjoys the desert community for its constant sunshine, canyon views, and safety from the public discrimination he had to face in society. Appearance Stanley is a bald, aging man with black eyebrows and black-framed glasses. He wears a patterned green button-up over a blue shirt, denim shorts, and tan sneakers, as well as silver stud earrings, a brown bead necklace, a matching bracelet on his right wrist, and two woven bracelets on his left wrist. Background After entering a relationship with Arthur, who had been disowned by his family in response to his coming out, Stanley and Arthur had "serious breakdowns" before leaving their homes in the San Francisco Bay Area. At some point, the two were introduced to Away, where they settled down and decided to live their lives alongside the community of outsiders. They built one of the only houses in the community ten years prior to the events of the game from "ruins of their past lives." Episode Five - "Wolves" Upon arriving back at Away, Sean Diaz must visit Stanley and Arthur outside their house to return their telescope. There, Stanley pours Sean a cup of coffee, and the three talk about Sean's experience sleeping in the canyon and their histories prior to finding Away. Afterwards, Daniel calls Sean and tells him he saw Arthur and Stanley kissing the other day, and can say that he "hopes somebody cares about him like that when gets old." While preparing to leave Away, Sean can say farewell to Stanley and Arthur. After asking whether they'll come back to visit, Stanley hugs Sean before he leaves. As Sean and Daniel drive off in Karen's truck, Stanley is present with the other members of Away. Relationships * Arthur Petersen - Stanley has been in a relationship with Arthur for at least ten years. He appears to be content with spending life alongside Arthur in Away, and enjoys teasing and making casual banter with him. * Becky - Becky is the only one of Arthur's daughters who still speaks with him. She occasionally visits him and Stanley at Away when she can, and enjoys stargazing with them. * Karen Reynolds - Stanley respects and admires Karen's writing skills, which she utilizes in her Desert Life advice column. He calls her by the nickname "K". * Sean Diaz - Stanley comes to care about Sean over the course of his stay at Away, offering reassurance over his worries about the future and showing * Daniel Diaz - Stanley is concerned over Daniel's well-being, frequently worrying that the government will discover his powers and telling Sean to watch over him during their final parting. Quotes Trivia * On Karen's grocery list, Stanley is listed as wanting a pound of non-decaf coffee beans, trail mix, watermelon, and a mousetrap. * Stanley plays the ukulele. Gallery Photos LiS2_Away_-_Group_Photo_ScrMenu.png|Stanley in a group photograph of Away's members. Screenshots LiS2E5 Stanley Petersen 01.png|Stanley speaking about social discrimination to Sean. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Stanley Petersen 02.png|Stanley saying goodbye to Sean as he prepares to leave Away. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Stanley Petersen 03.png|Stanley hugging Sean before he leaves. ("Wolves") Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Minor Characters (Season 2)